


Which, Witch Is Wich

by Alphas__Pet



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Confusion, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: Life can be confusing when Daddy and Uncle are twins.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Which, Witch Is Wich

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and cute that's been on my laptop for a while. There really wasn't a pairing in this one but since you're required to have one, I just figured i'd do good ole Dante/Reader lol.  
> This work was inspired by different fan arts where Dante is teasing Nero by looking like Verge to confuse the poor toddler.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Alright, thank you." Vergil pulled the phone from his ear and replaced it down on the receiver. "Dante?"

"Yo!" Dante poked his head out the archway from the kitchen.

"Come with me to pick up Nero from daycare." Vergil threw his coat on and grabbed his brother's car keys off his desk.

"What? No way! Not my kid, not my problem!" Dante shrugged.

Vergil sighed. "Why can't you just cooperate?" He groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"You should know by now trying to get me to do something is a waste of time." Dante laughed and shook his head, his aged features showing.

"Would you do it for a pizza? What about two pizzas?"

Dante exhaled, instantly giving in, his twin knowing his weakness.

"Why can't you go by yourself?"

"Long drive." Vergil shrugged. He really didn't have a reason for wanting his brother to tag along except that it was indeed going to be the longest 8 minutes of his life, someone wasn't exactly patient.

"It better not be any olives on a single slice!"

*****

As promised, Vergil granted his younger brother two supreme style pizzas, not an olive in sight.

"At some point you have to grow up and get over your olive fear." Vergil rolled his eyes and cut the engine off once they'd arrived at the daycare facility.

"Says the one who was terrified to drive up the street to pick his son up." Dante scoffed and bit into a slice of olive-less goodness.

"Just save us some." Vergil exited the car and made his way over to where the head teacher lady stood outside releasing all the kids to their parents.

"Oh! You must be Vergil!" It was a younger lady, short with long brown hair that was full of sheen and she was dressed in slacks and a blouse that accented her shape perfectly.

"Yes, here to pick up Nero."

"Ah yes! Little Nero! He's such an angel and he's always so talkative!"

Vergil gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Oh! which reminds me, it's important for me to stay connected to all the parents, both preferably if the child has them and I was wondering when was I going to get the chance to meet your lovely partner? Little Nero talks about you two all the time! And I know it can be a challenge raising a child together in such a judgmental world we live in."

Vergil looked at the lady a bit confused. "Excuse me?"

She cleared her throat and clarified what she meant. "I mean! I'm not one to judge. I think it's great that two people can get together and raise a child, even if it's not a mommy and a daddy. As long as the child is taken care of and happy then that's all that matters!"

Vergil gave her another jumbled look. "Um, are you sure Nero said this?"

The lady nodded and crossed her arms over her chest with a big smile. "Nero says his two dads take him for walks all the time! Which is great considering we're studying nature at the moment."

And then it all dawned on him.

"Two da-" Vergil sighed, shaking his head and looking back over his shoulder to the car at his twin, who was leaning against the hood with a smirk, destroying a slice of pizza.

Dante's hair was pushed back and if it weren't for the stubble on his face distinguishing him between his twin, then they surely would look identical.

He had a full grin on his face and he just waved.

The lady looked between the two and just laughed. "Oh! I see why he said two dads! You have a twin! Little guy must have been confused."

Vergil shook his head "You have to excuse him; his brain didn't fully develop, and he thinks it's funny to trick my son."

"Aw come on! You're just upset because she was under the impression, I was nailing you." Dante teased, slinging his arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Why did I bring you, god I knew better." Vergil crossed his arms over his chest. "No, he's not my partner but he is Nero's uncle."

"Allow me to introduce myself, name's Dante and while I don't have any kids of my own, what do you say me and you run off and go make some?" Dante winked at her before taking her hand in his.

"I should have put you in the trunk instead." Vergil groaned and shook his head. "Disregard him, he has no home training."

Dante just laughed and messed his twin’s hair up.

The teacher blushed and shook his hand. "I'm gonna go get Nero..." She walked off and nearly stumbled as she made her way back inside to obtain Vergil's child.

*****

The twins sat and went back and forward for the time being but were soon greeted with the little pitter patter of boots on the gravel and tiny arms being wrapped around each of their legs.

"Daddies!" Nero looked up at the two men, his little sparkling blue eyes reflecting in the sunlight.

"No, Nero. I'm daddy, he's uncle." Vergil picked his son up and fluffed his hair.

Nero looked between the two confused. "Daddy?" He reached his little hand out and touched Vergil's bare face.

"No, _he's_ uncle and _I'm_ daddy." Dante took his nephew from his twin and tickled his tummy.

"Daddy!!" Nero squealed and threw his arms around Dante's neck.

"NO!" Vergil groaned and shook his head.

The cute little teacher just sat watching, giggles rumbling from her chest.

" ** _I'm_** daddy, **_he's_** uncle."

Nero blinked and looked at Dante then at Vergil.

"But I have two daddies..."

Dante was dying in a fit of laughter at his brother's expressions and something told him if they weren't at a daycare with hundreds of children and parents; swords would have been drawn.

"No, Nero. He's your uncle; Uncle Dante."

"Uncle Dante?" Nero clarified.

"Yes, Uncle Dante" Vergil confirmed.

"Nuh-uh! Uncle Dante has long hair!" Nero crossed his arms over his little chest and shook his head.

Vergil groaned and slap his face with his palm.

*****

For the next 30 minutes on the car ride home, Vergil spent the time trying to teach his son the difference between him and his twin.

"He's not very bright, daddy is. He's also powerless, daddy's not."

"You couldn't find power if struck you in the ass." Dante scoffed.

"I’ll have you know I've exceeded limits way beyond your short imagination."

"You've taken one too many stabs to the chest, brother." Dante laughed and made his way inside once they were home.

Once inside the boys were greeted by you, a friend of the twins and Dante’s girl toy. Nero ran to you, hugging your legs and reaching for you to pick him up.

"Nero!" You smiled and hugged him. "Verge, I dunno why you just won't let me watch him." You stated as you made your way to the kitchen.

"That's a lot of responsibility on top of ones you already have, you do enough for us as is." Vergil pulled his coat from his shoulders and hung it on the rack. “Besides, this gets him prepared to be around others and expand his knowledge.”

"I know! But you boys are like family, so I don't mind." You smiled.

"* _name_ *, can I have a popsicle!?" Nero asked, playing with the necklace you wore.

"Only if it's okay with your daddy."

Nero nodded before hopping down from you and going to where the twins were.

He stood there for a second looking between the two for a brief moment remembering the lessons he'd just learned about identifying which twin was which.

"Hey, * _name_ *, watch this." Dante grinned and ran his fingers through his hair.

Having thought he figured it out, Nero made his way to Vergil but stopped. Since his hair was now back again and not down like it usually was; he still was unsure if his uncle Dante was his father or not.

So, he went straight to him.

"Daddy can I have a popsicle!?"

Immediately you burst into a fit of giggles as Vergil groaned and quickly snatched his son from his twin.

"Works every time." Dante laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^ Baby Nero gets me every time.  
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
